fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Goose Pretty Cure
Mother Goose Pretty Cure (マザーグースプリキュア Mazā Gūsu Purikyua) ''is a Precure Fanseries created and written by Blaze-On-Fire.The series motifs are nursery rhymes,memories,innocence,and nostalgia. Synopsis In a kingdom called Kinderreim,all the nursery rhyme characters lived in harmony,all under the rule of Mother Goose and King Cole. Everything changed when Aiken started a revolt and tried to overthrow the king and queen. Mother Goose sealed Aiken away in the moon,but not before Aiken cursed her to become a goose,which she did shortly afterwards. Desperate to break his wife's curse and fearing Aiken's return,he enlists Hickory and Hoggit to search for the Mother Goose Pretty Cure,warriors who will undo what has been done and defeat Aiken once and for all. Characters Pretty Cure '''Jane Locket/Cure Memory'- A helpful if not and forgetful girl who has a habit of loosing things,when she's given her memory locket from Hickory,she becomes Cure Memory. She's mainly based off the rhyme "Lucy Locket" Mary Hubbard/Cure Garden- A responsible girl who loves to plant in her garden,when she's given her memory locket from Hickory,she becomes Cure Garden. She's based off the rhyme "Mary Mary, Quite Contrary" Robin Sprat/Cure Shepard- A down-to-earth and patient but sometimes negligent girl who lives on a farm with her family,when she's given her memory locket from Hoggit,she becomes Cure Shepard. She's based off the rhyme "Little Bo Peep" Tammy Horner/Cure Muffet- A graceful and polite but pompous and cowardly girl who has major arachnophobia,when she's given her memory locket,she becomes Cure Muffet. She's based off the rhyme "Little Miss Muffet" Margery Tucker/Cure Posy- A cheerful but naive girl who loves flowers,when she's given her memory locket,she becomes Cure Posy. She's based off the rhyme "Ring Around the Rosie" Mascots Hickory- A mouse fairy from Kinderreim,sent to earth alongside Hoggit to search for the Mother Goose Pretty Cure Hoggit-''' A lamb fairy from Kinderreim,sent to earth alongside Hickory to search for the Mother Goose Pretty Cure. Based off the lamb from "Mary Had a Little Lamb" Villains '''Aiken- The kingdoms entertainer who tried to overthrow the king and queen,consume the land in darkness and corrupt all nursery rhymes. He was sealed in the moon by King Cole and Mother Goose,he turned the queen into a goose as revenge. Named after the titular character in the nursery rhyme "Aiken Drum" Krumm- A crooked man with an equally crooked cat,tasked with collecting dark energy to free Aiken from his moon prison. He comes from the nursery rhyme "There Was a Crooked Man",his name means "crooked" in German Arabella- A girl who hates caterpillars,tasked with collecting dark energy to free Aiken from the moon. She is based off and named after the character in the nursery rhyme "Little Arabella Miller" Taffy- Kindereim's resident thief,he was the one who stole the Royal Bells,all in the name of Aiken. He comes from the rhyme "Taffy was a Welshman" Porge and Powl- Two mean twin boys,tasked with collecting dark energy from memories to release Aiken from the moon. Both are from the nursery rhyme "Georgie Porgie" (Powl comes from Rowley Powley,from the first recorded version of the rhyme) Weasels- Monsters summoned by the villains to fight the Pretty Cure,they are created when Jack-in-in-the-boxes,are thrown onto the ground,and have a item inserted into it after said box consumes the light energy in the area and coverts it into dark energy. Supporting Characters Mother Goose- Also called "Queen Goose",she is the queen of Kinderreim and King Cole's husband,she was turned into a goose by Aiken. King Cole- Mother Goose's husband and king of Kinderreim,left to rule the kingdom alone after his wife was turned into a goose by Aiken Locations Kinderreim- The kingdom of Nursery Rhymes,where all nursery rhyme characters live together in harmony,Kinderreim is german for "nursery rhyme" Banbury Academy- The school the cures attend,named after the eponymous place in the nursery rhyme "Ride a cock horse to Banbury Cross" Banbury Town- The hometown of the cures,also named after the location in the nursery rhyme,the towns special food are hot cross buns Pattycakes- The bakery of Banbury town,very well known for both cakes and hot cross buns Items Memory Lockets- The cures transformation items,containing the happy nostalgic memories and innocence,the cures transform when the cures shout "Pretty Cure! Recite!" Royal Bells- Bells containing Mother Goose's happy memories,Taffy stole the bells and now the cures must get them back. Once all seven bells are collected and ring the Queen's favorite tune ("Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"),the spell will be broken and she will become a human again. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime